This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing resource usage in a stream computing environment. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Resource usage management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for resource usage management efficiency may increase.